


A High Note of Love

by Cowboy_Canoodler



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Past Sexual Assault, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Canoodler/pseuds/Cowboy_Canoodler
Summary: You’re a Singer in a Saloon in Saint Denis (of which Arthur Morgan will now frequent), you sing to crowds and captivate them Arthur Morgan included. He was drawn to you in a way he’d never known.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new at writing again, so bear with me lmao

The evening was late and Arthur was covered in dust and mud from a days worth of labour and riding, he hitched his horse outside of the Saloon in Saint Denis and walked in, a faint smell of smoke and whiskey filled the air and Arthurs lungs as he took a deep breath through his nose, releasing it a few seconds later. A few patrons looked his way and murmured to themselves as he walked past, hand hovering before his guns always ready to shoot.

“Y’alright there?” The bartender looked Arthurs way as he cleaned a glass, “can i get yer a drink?” Arthur nodded, “Whiskey” not before long Arthur had a Whiskey in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth, these were the times he could relax, if only for a short moment before another commotion.

“Come on when is she getting out here?” one of the Patrons shouted at the barman before being hushed by his friend, “I’m sure it wont be long now” he retorted. Arthur raised a brow “Who?”

“Miss (YF/N) (Y/LN), shes a regular singer here, quite popular with our Male patrons, voice of an angel and personality of a tiger, very fierce. I believe it makes Miss (Y/LN) even more popular. ‘Course I can’t complain when she makes my bar busy” Arthur nodded along staring down at his half drunk whiskey, It had been a while since he’d listened to any singing other than Javiers this could be a nice change for once. The bar was now bustling with Men waiting for the singer to make her appearance, men drinking in a tight space with nothing to keep them interested was a bad decision, fights would definitely break out if she wasn’t here soon.

You pinned a loose strand of your hair up and dabbed on some loose powder, the sounds of the men at the bar making your heart skip a beat. You had done this for years now and yet you still get nervous before going up on stage, it hadn’t been easy getting here. 

You had been born in Cornwall in England and decided to run to America when your mother insisted on you marrying men you didn’t love. Your parents had never understood your love of music and dancing, the way hips moved along with feet, the delicate notes of the music that you had listened to, this meant nothing to your parents you were a pig raised to slaughter and any personality you had was a “quirk” that they would cover with an excuse, you weren’t more than a piece of meat to them, only there for their gain of an advantageous marriage.

“Miss (Y/LN), the men are gettin’ awful rowdy” The barmans voice cut through your daydreams snapping you back to reality. “Yes of course! My apologies, tell them I’ll be out right away” you replied your daydreams shattered. A world where you could be who you wanted to be without having to change for someone, that’s what you had worked for and you had worked hard. Your time to show it had come once again.

“Miss (Y/LN) will be out shortly, alright?”The barman shouted to the rowdy men, Arthur gave a slight chuckle, he’d never seen a Woman give men this much of a reason to create a scene, he’d never understand how a woman could give men a reason to create a scene. Not until he saw her. She walked out of the back pulling the curtain to one side with a smile on her face, a warm smile, the kind of smile that draws you in and lets you succumb. 

Arthur downed the rest of his whiskey and turned to face the stage that you had walked over to giving some men a smile and a wink, she was feisty alright, then her voice rang out and calmed the whooping crowds, “I’m very touched to have such an audience for tonight, I bid you all welcome-” Shes English, Arthur thought, a rare breed in America and even rarer shes a singer ”- and I hope the music touches you as it touches me.” The piano started playing, her eyes closed, her hips swaying along with the notes. Arthur felt himself drawn in, unable to take his eyes off of her, she certainly was beautiful, her skin flawless, lips pursed into a smile as she enjoyed every single note the piano played.

The men were rowdy when you left your dressing room, shouts and howls as you walked along them smiling and winking, playing the part, the men swooned, tried to grab your hands, winked back. All but one, a gruff man facing the bar, he finished his drink and turned to face the stage arms leaning behind him keeping him steady, one leg resting on the floor and other on the wall of the bar, his expression was nonchalant and he intrigued you more so than any other man you had come across in your 20 or so years. you raised your hands to calm the crowd and spoke aloud, “I’m very touched to have such an audience for tonight-” you opened your arms in welcome, this had become second nature to you now, “I bid you all welcome, and I hope the music touches you as it touches me.”

The piano started the first notes from The Honeysuckle and The Bee, this was when you felt alive, all of your worries and nerves left you as soon as you heard the music. The men were quiet all that remained was you and the music.

“On a summer afternoon  
Where the honeysuckle bloom  
When all nature seemed at rest  
‘Neath a little rustic bow'r  
‘Mid the perfume of the flow'r  
A maiden sat with one she loved the best  
As they sang the songs of love  
From the arbour just above  
Came a bee, which lit upon the vine  
As it sipped the honey dew  
They both vowed they would be true  
Then he whispered to her words she thought divine-”

This was second nature, the lyrics leaving your mouth in perfect pitch, the men enthralled by your voice as you looked over the crowd, once again your eyes fell to the gruff fellow by the bar he was watching you, Intently, and you loved it. One song after another, love songs, ballads of betrayal, you made sure to lock eyes with the stranger more often than you should have, you wanted him to know you were interested in him, he gave a different air, Dangerous, mysterious. a plethora of words to describe the feeling you got when you stared him down.

Was she looking at him? Arthur couldn’t keep his eyes off of her while she sang, the barman was right she did have the voice of an Angel, the beauty to match one too. Songs of love and fighting, he’d heard them before but somehow these were different, Arthur could feel the emotion she was pouring into the songs he felt the words in his soul, if he had one. The singer finished her last song and gave the audience a warm smile,

“Thank you everyone for taking the time to listen to me sing, I hope to see you all again” her soft voice ringing through the crowd before a hearty applause, Arthur found himself compelled to join in, his hands giving a slow clap as she returned to the back of the bar to her room. She walked with grace and poise and Arthur suddenly became very aware of how common he was, he had no right thinking these things. This woman was probably an heiress to a large estate, educated, and obviously talented, he was just an outlaw, ragged, dirty, a bad man. 

Murmurs of congratulation and appreciation from the audience, “she outdid herself tonight-” “a woman deserving of a good man-” “I’d be a good man for her”.

A good man. Something Arthur was not.

Your heart beat faster than ever before, this had been your best performance yet. This is why you did it, this is why you sang. The rush of adrenaline after performing was unlike any other, but more so was the gaze of that stranger. You had made sure to get a good look at him when you walked back to your dressing room and he was one of the handsomest men you’d ever seen, His beard, his brawn, the dirt. It drove you crazy. You had to see him.

Right. Now.

The bar patrons had dispersed and only a select few remained, Arthur among them. He was on his fourth whiskey, the songs remained in his head, her smile remained, and he swore she had looked him directly in the eye when she passed to her room. No. She wouldn’t acknowledge someone like him. a soft voice pulled Arthur from his delusions.

“Excuse me?” Arthur turned and there she was, smiling and holding her hand up for his attention.

“Excuse me?” You raised your hand to the stranger pulling him from his thoughts, he turned to meet your gaze and you were struck. It felt like an arrow pierced your heart from cupid himself, those eyes. Those eyes. Blue like the sky and soft, like gazing into the eyes of a doe. “You were in my audience were you not?” you asked, a brow slightly raised, smirk playing on your lips.

“Uh, yeah I was. You were really something, I ain’t never heard nothing like it” By all the gods that had ever existed or not his voice was soft as silk and deep as the abyss, a breath hitched in your throat as you heard his compliment a soft bush raised to your cheek.

“Thank you so much!” you blurted out, stemming your rushing heart, “I noticed you looking, i had to come and thank you for listening. Personally” you signalled the barkeep to get you a drink, “Would you like a drink Misterrr?”

“Oh, Morgan, Arthur Morgan and sure”

“Mister Morgan” you turned to the barkeep, “Add any drinks Mister Morgan has onto my tab” the barkeep nodded and poured your drinks.

“Thank you, you can call me Arthur if you want Miss (Y/LN)” Arthur took his drink and handed you yours.

“Then I shall Arthur” His name rolled off your tongue, a slight purr to your voice as you swirled the whiskey around the glass. You looked at Arthur and Arthur stared at his drink, a silence between you two.

“Say” He said after a few moments, “where’d you learn to sing like that?”

“A curious question Arthur” You looked down to your drink and took a small sip, “better answered in my room, If you’ll accompany me”

He was surprised to say the least, “Uh sure, yeah” the rest of his drink was gone in one and you turned to the curtain to your room, moving towards the doorway swaying your hips a slight more than usual.

Arthur followed, like a lost dog, he looked uncomfortable but yet he still obeyed. Your room wasn’t luxurious but it was home while you were here, some pictures adorned your mirror, a petticoat on the floor, make up on your table, the sweet smell of lilies from a bouquet of flowers in the corner, small bed in the centre of the back wall. Not luxurious, but it was enough. 

“Please make yourself at home Arthur,” you gestured vaguely about the room and took a seat by the table, Arthur joined you sitting opposite. “Thanks” Arthur huffed out as he sat in full force, he looked like he hadn’t relaxed in weeks.

“To answer your question, I didn’t learn to sing, I’ve just always enjoyed music. something my parents vehemently disapproved of” you removed your shoes and loosened a few pins from your hair letting it fall, “Ahh” a soft escape from your lips as you massaged your scalp gently.

“You sure talk fancy, you know that? Vehemently” He almost spat the last word, gazing at you massaging your hair almost hypnotised.

“Comes with the accent I’m sure” you gave a slight chuckle, “but alas I was raised in a rich family in England”

“You make that sound like a bad thing?” 

“Only a good thing if you’re willing to marry into money” your voiced dropped, “which I was not” a slight change in atmosphere as you swigged your whiskey in one go.

“Why not? I never quite understood how y’all can just say no to that kinda stuff” Arthur talked with his hands, an adorable quirk.

“It is a selfish prospect I suppose, not wanting to spend the rest of your life screaming on the inside” your words were heavy in the air, “I just couldn’t do it. I felt like cattle, I was only useful when my parents deemed it” your words were like poison, spat out and striking.

“I guess i can understand that, I once fell for a high class girl” You raised your brow, leaning closer to him, resting your head on your hand. “I suppose she felt the same, I refused to change for her and now I’m alone” Arthur chuckled slightly to remove the tension in the air “Oh! uh sorry, I didn’t mean to lay my story on you” Arthur waved his hands in defense.

“Not at all Arthur, you’re welcome to lay anything on me. Anything” You looked him in the eye and he looked away, a blush on his cheeks. “My apologies, I shouldn’t be this forward but I cant help myself” you got up and walked to his side of the table, sitting gently near Arthur, “you caught my eye the moment I saw you” Your hand grazed Arthurs cheek and he looked up in surprise.

“Me?” Arthur questioned, looking you over.

“You’re mysterious, and rather good looking. If I may be so bold” you crossed your legs, leaned on your arm behind you and puffed your chest out a little.”I feel like I know you already, Mister. Morgan” you furrowed your brow, “Morgan? oh! of course” your eyes lit up, “you’re a wanted man Mister Morgan”

Arthurs eyes widened, shit.

“Don’t worry” you gave him a reassuring look, “I won’t turn you in, I only know as I have to keep up with the lawmen, I’m also wanted, although it’s by my family not the state” you joked, maybe this would ease him off, Arthur looked like he was about to jump from his seat, you rested your hand on his shoulder. “I hope we can get to know each other better, Arthur.” The last note was low, purring, seductive, it told Arthur exactly what you were thinking.

“I do believe I would like that Miss (Y/N)” His accent was thick, gravelly. God you could have taken him right there. He looked you in the eye, staring you down. Fuck. Arthur coughed nervously after realising what was going on, “I actually came here to take a bath and rest”

“Oh! Well feel free to use my tab for that Arthur” you stood up and went back around the table sitting in your original chair, “I insist” you gave him a warm smile, completely changing the atmosphere. “I shall be here when you finish, if you wish to take up my offer”

“Thank you very much Miss (Y/LN)” He dipped his head in thanks, “I’ll take up your offer of the bath, and while I’m there I’ll think about your. Other offer.” Arthur stood up and walked over to your doorway, pulling the curtain to the side.

“I’ll see you later Mister Morgan” You gave him a wink as he pulled the curtain back. You were certain he’d return, and you both were going to be satisfied by the end of the night.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter!

Arthur had just left your room, the smell of a hard days work going with him, Somehow you felt lonely without his presence, his gruff demeanour was calming and made you feel safe, the opposite of what you had believed an outlaw to be. His face was still in your mind, his eyes burned into yours, the chuckle he gave you earlier ringing in your ears. You had taken men to your bed before, but not once had they ever peaked your curiosity beforehand.

Shaking thoughts of Arthur from your head you began to undress from your outfit into something slightly more comfortable, you pulled your over dress from your head and removed your whale bone corset before replacing it with a less stiff corset, this would be much more relaxing, and easier to remove for other hands. There he was again, on your mind, Arthur bloody Morgan. Your hand rose to your chest as your breath heaved, a warm feeling spread within you.

You HAD to see him. Right. Now.

The curtain lay closed and Arthur stared before the doorway, could he really do this? It had been a while since he lay with a woman, the last being Mary, (Y/LN) surely was beautiful and bold. He liked that. It was too late to ride back to camp, he must have spent more time with (Y/N) than he’d realised. Arthur shook the thoughts from his mind and told the barman he was going to take a bath, on her tab, it was almost nice to not have to worry about money for one evening, Arthur had free drinks, a bath, and a safe and warm place to sleep tonight thanks to (Y/N).

After making his way upstairs Arthur walked into the bathroom where a hot bath had just been drawn for him, smelling salts must have been poured in too as Lavender filled his nose his every little worry he had was removed, if only for a second, before Arthur knew it he was stripping his clothes. His hat and belt by the bath, shirt over his head, chaps, suspenders and trousers in a pile on the floor.

The water was hot and it enveloped him, basting him in a glow of relief. An audible gasp escaped Arthurs lips as his muscles released themselves of their tension into the water. After a minute or so of resting a knock came at the door “Hey Mister? Need any help in there?” That wasn’t the voice he wanted to hear, it wasn’t her. 

“No, I’m good thanks” he replied, a slight disappointment in his voice, why was he craving her touch again? Arthurs hand rested on his cheek where (Y/N) had grazed him earlier, this wasn’t like him, letting a woman into his thoughts so readily, her eyes were deep and sympathetic, her cheeks pink with blush, lips so round and plump. Stop. “She deserves someone better than me, that’s for sure”

Knock Knock.

“I said I’m good” Arthur said sternly, a slight pause before a reply.

“It’s me Mister Morgan” Her. (Y/N).

“I said I’m good” He sounded harsh, another woman must have tried to wash him, how dare she this was your domain.

“It’s me Mister Morgan” you replied, a smirk playing on your face, “May I come in?” your hand rested on the door handle, you instinctively knew he wouldn’t say no to you. He owed you of course, it was only good manners.

“Miss (Y/N), sure you can” without more than a moment you had the door open and closed again, not letting another soul gaze upon your prey. Arthur sat up a little and you took in all you could see. His shoulders were broad and tanned, chest hairy, a few scars here and there. “you’re certainly a sight to behold Mister Morgan” a blush had risen to your cheeks and the warm feeling was back.

“I am?” Arthur looked puzzled, “I’ve never thought myself to be particularly handsome” he gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, you could see his muscles working.

“I think that maybe you need to take a look in a looking glass once in a while, you are a very handsome man indeed Arthur” you sauntered your way to the bath and knelt down behind Arthur placing your hands on his shoulders, you noticed a breath hitch in his throat as your skin made contact with him, you leaned in close to his ear and whispered “May I?”

A slight nod came from Arthur and your hands began to push some pressure into his shoulders, rubbing your fingers around Arthurs shoulder working away his tensions. A quiet atmosphere was in the room, the only sounds being the distant calls from the gentlemen downstairs, the splashing of the bath water, and yours and Arthurs breath in rhythm with each other.

“Say” Arthur broke the silence, “Yes?” you purred, “I noticed that you call me Arthur and Mister Morgan” you gave a slight chuckle as Arthur turned to face you, his cheeks were red, your hands rested on his shoulders “why d’ya do that?” Was something going on? He looked guilty of something.

“Because” you got close to his face “Mister Morgan sounds delightful, much like my opinion of you” your eyes looked down his body until- “Oh?”

Shit.

The things this woman could do with her hands was amazing, as soon as she touched him all the tension disappeared, was there anything she couldn’t do? Her hands worked wonders over Arthurs shoulders, the sensual rhythm of her hands on his overworked shoulders created his own little heaven. He was relaxed perhaps a little too relaxed, he should do something, say something, Mister Morgan. “Say” Arthur had suddenly become aware of his own body under her hands and her gaze.”I noticed you call me Arthur and Mister Morgan why d’ya do that?” She chuckled slightly, that damn laugh could melt snow, it only turned Arthur on more. She knew he was only asking that to ease the sexual tension between them, Arthur felt it more than anything and his body betrayed him in showing it.

Her reply was soft and sultry, a voice ringing over like velvet “Because, Mister Morgan sounds delightful, much like my opinion of you” her face was right in front of Arthurs her breath hot on his lips, her eyes started to wander down Arthurs body until she saw it…

Shit.

“Mister Morgan indeed, you had the same thoughts I had” Your left hand rested on Arthurs shoulder while your right made it’s way down his body, circling your finger around his chest. “I must say I’m very flattered you think of me so” your fingers trailed down towards his length, standing at full attention.

Arthur looked embarrassed and you were loving it “I’m sorry, It’s been a long time since I’ve had anyone touch me like that and I ju-” You crashed into his lips, the fingers from your left hand digging into his shoulder, your right hand resting on his stomach under the water, your sleeve was wet but you didn’t care. Your lips danced with eachother, you moved your body around to face him full on, your hands not moving gasps of air from both of you as the heat rised around you. Eventually you both had to break for air, the look in both of your eyes screaming of lust and desire, you and Arthur gasped for air he brought his hand up to your cheek and pulled you back to his lips, a savage hunger taking over the both of you.

Arthurs hand was in your hair and your hand made its way to his length, you closed your fingers around the base and a low growl came from his lips his hand grasped a handful of your hair and pulled your head back, Arthurs lips instantly going for your neck, hungry and desperate. Slowly you began pumping him, and his gasps became more apparent, it felt like he hadn’t seen some sort of release in months, years even, and this made you all the more desperate for him to give it to you. the hand that had rested on his shoulder went to his hair and you then yanked his head back, he obliged and you looked him in the eye, all the while pumping him slow.

“Is this all ya got (Y/N)?” He had changed in an instant, this wasn’t the shy gruff man from before, he was ravenous for you a smirk playing across his lips. You smirked and met his gaze before tilting his head back, and licking your way from his chest up to his ear, biting down on it and moving your other hand faster. Arthurs groans were rough and jagged, he was close already, this wasn’t to be born, he would do as you said whether he liked it or not. You pulled away from his ear and straight back to his lips your hand moving even faster, by his moans and the way his hips started to buck he was on the edge, and then you stopped.

“Arthur. You need to be tamed” you stood up to your full height smirking trailing your left hand from his hair down around his cheek and staring him down, Arthur looked up to you his eyes begging for release.

“Please, (Y/N)” He started to stand he was begging to you and that only made you hornier, you made your way to the door, your breasts heaving from the shortness of breath from the experience.

“I’ve rented the room opposite, I’ll meet you there Mister Morgan” You raised your hand that had been giving him pleasure before and licked your finger then biting the tip, a wink and you were outside the door.

Holy Fuck

Arthur sat back down in the tub and regained his composure, something had taken over him and he loved it. The feeling of being with her was unbearable and he had to have more. Arthur quickly rose from the tub and roughly put his shirt and trousers back on, gathered the rest of his clothes and his guns and bolted for the door, eager to meet her hands again.


	3. 3

The door closed behind you, your breath hot and heavy as you clutched your chest. This was torture, no man could be that handsome, it should have been illegal. What you did to him was cruel, you knew that, leaving him there half baked and ready to cum, the look in his eyes was just too sexy. He begged you to let him come and you denied him, being in control was amazing and you enjoyed every minute of it.

You heard a commotion from the bathroom, this had to be Arthur, no man in his right mind could resist an offer like this, especially if that offer was only halfway done. You walked over to the bed and pulled the rest of the pins that held the rest of your hair up letting it all fall down, it was slightly messy and a touch damp from Arthurs hands, you set the pins down on the table and sat waiting for Arthur to inevitably open that door.

And open that door he did.

Arthur clutched his clothes in his left hand, his right hand curled around the door handle. No hat, no shoes, only his wet shirt and trousers clinging to his damp body, dick bulging in his open trousers. Tousled hair rested on Arthurs forehead as he panted, his chest rising up and down, as he stared you in the eyes, his were filled his lust, desire, and hunger. Hunger for you. The door was slammed shut and Arthur dropped the clothes, he stepped forward and closed the gap between himself and the bed in a second, before you knew it he was on top on you, hands either side of your head, his right knee in between your legs, his left by your side.

You stared him down thoroughly, your eyes not blinking once as you gazed into his. “Well Mister Morgan? Care to care for me?” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him to you, his whole body pushed against yours, his knee pressing into your warmth, you could feel his dick pressing onto your thigh. Your lips attacked his before he had time to answer you, your hands running through his hair, you were hungry to have him all to yourself. As you kissed him Arthur made work of your corset, undoing it with a talent like none other, you grinded your pelvis against Arthurs leg, massaging your own intimate area before he could get a hold of you. 

Arthur pulled away from you and took his shirt off, tossing it to the floor, meanwhile you removed the rest of your corset and your chemise revealing your bare breasts. Arthur stared at them in awe and you stared at him too, you had looked at him in the bath but in front of you was a different story, your breath was heavy and you caressed the back of Arthurs neck. “Take me Mister Morgan, I need you too” You whispered between breaths, staring him intently in the eyes.

“You don’t even need to ask (Y/N)” His mouth was on your left nipple, left hand grasping your right breast,other hand nest to your head, he pinched with his teeth and his fingers, nearly sending you over the edge waves of pleasure enveloped you and you grinded even harder against him, moans of pleasure escaped your throat between bated breaths, “Ahh Arthur” you clenched your fist in his hair pulling slightly, this earned a buck of his hip into you a low growl coming from the animal devouring you.

Arthurs hand left your nipple and made its way down to your bloomers, he slipped in and rubbed between your folds sending pins and needles all over your body each hair standing on end “Fuck!” Arthur worked rhythmically massaging your clit and twirling his tongue around your nipple your breath was getting heavier and your vision was cloudy, you were close and Arthur knew it. He pulled down your bloomers to reveal your entire body, you suddenly felt embarrassed to show him, it was no longer a mystery, no air of curiosity, and this embarrassed you beyond belief. 

Arthur didn’t seem to care though, his tongue was still working wonders on your nipple, one hand rubbing over your body and the other still rubbing your clit. You had never felt better, any man you’d been with before was sub-par to him and if there were any men in the future, this would be the experience you compared them too. You hadn’t even started fucking yet and you were in ecstasy Arthurs hands worked wonders around your body, responding to every jolt and involuntary move from the pleasure he sent through you.

“Arthur please” you moaned, clutching his hair and pulling him to look at you, “Please” you begged, pleaded him, desire had taken over you and you were close to orgasm.

“You think I’m gonna let you cum after what I got?” Arthur smirked at you and shoved two fingers into you.

“Ah!” You threw your head back as Arthur drew his fingers in and out of you, he looked at you directly as your eyes rolled back into your head.

“You enjoying that Miss (Y/LN)” He teased you, you wanted to reply but all cognitive function had shut down with the pleasure, all you could muster was a grunt and a nod. You were sweating, your knees shaking, breath wild with desire and he just stared at you, lust filled his eyes. “You look so damn beautiful” Arthur pulled away from you and took his trousers off baring himself to you, he wasn’t particularly large but my god was he thick, a single vein running from base to head.

“Please Arthur, I need you” You crawled towards him, and placed your right hand on his chest a small whimper escaping from your lips.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear ya” Arthur raised a brow, “Wanna say that a little louder?”

“Arthur” you raised your voice, “please fuck me”. A demanding tone took over you as you pressed your body onto his, your left hand into his hair.

“As you say” Arthur pushed you down and positioned himself between your legs, he teased at your entrance as you squirmed under his gaze, he was enjoying every single minute of being in control of you. One swift move and both of you were enveloped in pleasure, an earthquake could have happened and neither of you would have cared, the only thing that existed was you and him in this moment.

“Arthur!” You threw your hands over your head and clutched the bed sheets beneath you to grasp a sense of reality, Arthur pulled out from you and thrust back in earning a loud moan of gratification from both of you. “Faster, please, Arthur” You said between breaths as he slowly thrust in and out of you, both of you were out of breath and begging for more, and yet you also wanted this to last as long as possible. You didn’t want the chance that he may finish and leave you, never to be seen again.

“As you say, ma’am” Arthur sped up and threw your legs over his shoulders, moans coming from both of you as your bodies melded together in passionate love making. You didn’t know where you ended and Arthur started, all you could feel was the pleasure he sent through your veins as he thrust in and out of you, stars appeared in your vision and you couldn’t breath right, you were right on the edge.

Arthur was too, the sight of you being in so much pleasure made this all worth it, his thrusts were desperate and out of rhythm, he took his right hand and started rubbing your clit, he wanted to see you cum first.

“Arthur I’m gonna-” your hips started buckling and a shake ran through your body “Aaah!” you screamed as you reached your climax you didn’t care if anyone heard you, you wanted to shout to the world that you were cumming

“Yeah that’s it, you a good girl” Arthur kept rubbing you and thrusting as you were cumming, each thrust maximising your orgasm “Arthur, oh Arthur” you repeated his name as you came down from your high, shaking and dizzy.

“(Y/N) I’m gonna-” Arthur panted, you let your legs down from his shoulders and replied, “Cum for me Arthur please” he pulled out from you and shot his load over your stomach, moans of pleasure and satisfaction, his cock twitched with each pump of semen, “Aw fuck” a slight whisper and then it was done.

The room was warm, almost steamy, you and Arthur were sweating and covered in each others juices, both of you out of breath, You were on the bed, your legs sprawled either side of Arthur, he stood at the end of the bed his hands at his sides, head hanging low. You stared at Arthur and Arthur stared back at you, no words could be said, you had said it all with your bodies, after regaining some composure you threw your head back and let out a breathy chuckle.

“That was, really something” you rested your hand on your still heaving chest, Arthur went and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Something?” He questioned, he sounded a little disappointed, You sat up and walked to grab a rag from the drawers.

“Don’t get me wrong Mister Morgan, you really were-” the words escaped you, he’d taken your capacity to think, “I cant even put it into words” you gave a hearty chuckle whilst dabbing away at you stomach.

“I could say the same about you, I’m sorry if I got a little, uhh, dominant is the word I suppose. Hope it didn’t make ya uncomfortable” Arthur proceeded to clothe himself, not facing you once, an aura of shame around him.

“Arthur.” you said sternly, “Were those the moans of someone who was uncomfortable?” You threw the rag onto the bed, and started to re-clothe yourself too.

“I suppose not, but like I said it’s been a while since I been with a woman” Arthur said while closing the buttons on his shirt “didn’t wanna disappoint ya.” You paused for a second, and turned to face him.

“You have high standards, you know that?” You questioned with a stern voice, hands resting on your hip.

“Excuse me?” Arthur looked puzzled as he met your gaze.

“You don’t consider yourself handsome, you don’t think you pleased me sexually, even though both times I was more than adequately reassuring you that you were top notch. You are the most handsome man I’ve ever seen, and you fucked my brains out. I couldn’t speak properly!” You weren’t letting him get down on himself after such a victorious performance, “Arthur…” You walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek, “Why are you so hard on yourself?”

His baby blue eyes stared into yours, his mouth opened to say something and shut again, “I ain’t a man who deserves to hear good things, I’m a bad man, a real bad man (Y/N). I real hope that you understand that” he pulled away from you and sat on the edge of the bed again, an exasperated sigh left him as he 

“Arthur” you whispered, “I haven’t seen anything that would lead me to believe you’re a bad man. Just because you’re an outlaw?” Arthur gave a slight nod and you sat down next to him, grabbing one of his hands delicately, “Let me tell you something Arthur Morgan, just because a man goes to church and obeys the law doesn’t mean he’s a good man. I’ve known men that do those things and proclaim themselves to be good, but I know that behind closed doors they beat their wives and have their own way with women”

Arthur looked up at you and you cupped his cheek once again, “(Y/N) I appreciate what you’re tryna say but you don’t know me well enough to-” Arthur looked away from you.

“Your eyes tell me everything I need to know Arthur. You may not believe yourself to be a good man but I do” You pulled his face around to meet your gaze, you were being deathly serious to him and he knew it. “This gives you something to think about, okay?” Arthur gave another nod, his mouth slightly open in surprise, you pulled your hand away from his face. “It’s late, I’ll leave you alone with that thought.” You gave Arthur a light kiss on the lips before standing and making your way to the door, picking up your corset on the way. “Oh and Mister Morgan?” you turned to face him and his head shot up to look at you, “I’ll be downstairs in my room, if you need warming up tonight” You shot him another wink before opening and closing the door behind you.

The door closed and Arthur lay back on the bed, exhaustion taking over him.

“Just because a man goes to church and obeys the law doesn’t mean he’s a good man. I’ve known men that do those things who proclaim themselves to be good, but I know that behind closed doors they beat their wives and have their own way with women.” 

The words rang through his head, she had a point but she doesn’t know all the things he’s done to survive, to protect his family; the amount of men he’s killed, beaten up for debt collection, threatened. No. She didn’t know him at all, but for some reason Arthur wanted her to know him, she never hesitated to touch him and he craved it again, the interaction was intimate but also sweet, the way she caressed his cheek, the kiss she gave him before she left. Before he knew it he was running his fingers over his face in the places she had touched him, there were bite marks and bruises on his neck that she had left for him, a small reminder of what happened and how fierce she was.

Arthur Morgan, a good man? It could never happen…


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Sexual, Drunken abuse, Violence

You had just parted from Arthur, your body still warm from his embrace, adrenaline coursing though your veins from your orgasm, you couldn’t feel your knees and sweat was prominent on your brow, strands of hair fell over your face. You ran your hands through your hair; the words Arthur had said repeated in your mind “I ain’t a man who deserves to hear good things” You didn’t believe him, Arthur had been soft with you, he never once made you feel uneasy, he was kind, and charming… No, he is a good man.

You made your way downstairs through the saloon, a couple of lonely men were drunk by the bar slurring words to eachother, another patron drinking alone, it was early in the morning now and the piano player had gone home leaving a thick silence in the air and aura of melancholy radiating from the drunken patrons. Trevor, the barman, glanded at you as you passed.

“Everything alright here Trevor?” you asked as you passed another drunk patron. Trevor replied, staring intently at said patron, “I suppose, be better when I can close up” you gave a small chuckle and waved your hand as you passed into your room. 

The smell of lilies once again filling your nose, you were sweaty and dishevelled, not to mention exhausted after your session with Arthur. You missed him, the touches he gave you, the kisses on your neck, the feel of him close to you, this was a feeling you couldn’t explain. You’d only just met the man today, exchanged no more than two conversations, and here he was occupying your thoughts, his gruff voice ringing in your ears, doe eyes resonating in your mind. 

“Is this the beginning of love?” you whispered to yourself as you lowered your body onto the bed, a soft creak from the frame. Surely not? like you said you had only conversed twice before, one night of love making does not a relationship make, yet here you are. Alone, letting Arthur Morgan penetrate your thoughts.

She had left, the room was empty and cold, Arthur was alone with his thoughts and the thoughts she had left him with. (Y/N) knew nothing about him, and yet she deemed him a good man, honourable even, but Arthur knew himself and he wasn’t a good man. Arthur grabbed his satchel, pulled his journal from it, walked over to the desk in the corner, sat down, and proceeded to write an entry:

“I met a woman today, as beautiful as an angel and she sang like one too. Her name’s (Y/N), such a kind soul doesn’t deserve to spend her time with me, yet she shared a bed with me; it was wonderful. Should I be allowed to crave her touch again?” Arthur finished writing and started to draw a picture of her singing on the opposite page, she had imprinted herself on his mind enough that he didn’t even need to think about what she looked like as he drew.

An hour passed and Arthur looked at his drawing, it looked exactly like (Y/N), this made him crave her touch even more. She deserves better than you, you’re just outlaw scum, she’s classy and smart, fierce and bold. She’s better than you. Arthur shook his head to keep those thoughts away, these were the times he’d look for a distraction, except the only distraction he wanted right now was her.

An hour later and you couldn’t sleep, thoughts of Arthur swirling around your head patrons in the bar getting rowdy brought you from your thoughts, Trevor was doing his best to calm them down, alas to no avail.

“Is she back there, huh? Too good for the likes of me, Huh?!” A man shouted, very obviously drunk and out of his mind, was he talking about you? You sat up on your bed and drew a nearby shawl over your shoulders.

“You wanna calm down right now and get outta my bar!” Trevor shouted back, this was going to be bad if it wasn’t sorted out soon, “I said get out!”

“Fuck you!” You heard a punch land and ran towards the curtain, drawing it open. “Trevor!” Blood ran from the barmans nose, he was laying on the floor out cold, you rushed over to him but before you could help him a pair of hands grabbed your waist and pulled you away.

“There she is” the patron slurred into your ear, his arms wrapped around your waist. “Get your hands off of me!” you shouted, trying to push his arms away, your legs flailing wildly to gain any kind of advantage over your assaulter.

“Hey now” He tightened his grip with his left arm and placed his right on your throat, “You wanna stay the fuck still sweetheart, or you’re gonna get hurt.” The fingers tightened slightly, and you felt your breath start to strain. No please, not again. “Stop it!” A strained shout came from your throat, your body still wriggling, trying to get free of his grasp but this only made him more adamant. His left hand was now on your breast, squeezing harshly.

No one was around to help you, Arthur was probably asleep, Trevor was knocked out, and you at this mans mercy, if he had any. “Please stop it!” Tears started spilling from your eyes as the man squeezed his hands even tighter, you could’t do anything to stop him, this was your fate. You squeezed your eyes shut and became ready to accept what you couldn’t fight back against.

“Hey!” A flurry of footsteps, a blur, then before you knew it your abuser was on the floor, Arthur on top of him beating him senseless, “That’s no way to treat a lady!” A word between punches, Arthur kept going until the man was no longer recognisable and even then some. You couldn’t tell if the guy was still alive when Arthur finally stopped, you didn’t care the world suddenly came around you at once and you lost the will to stand. Knees buckled under you and you fell to the floor making an audible thump, this was the noise that brought Arthur out of his rage.

“Shit, (Y/N) are you alright?” Arthur looked you dead in the eye as slowly crawled towards you, he didn’t want to add to you current trauma, he brought a hand slowly to your shoulder careful to not startle you. As Arthurs hand made contact you instinctively flinched away from him, you were visibly shaking with wide eyes full of fear. “(Y/N)?” Arthur asked again, softly.

“Arthur I-” You started crying again as you flung yourself into his arms, “thank you, thank you so fucking much.” Arthur started stroking your hair, holding you safe in his arms whispering sweet nothings and reassuring you that you were okay now.

“I’m so sorry (Y/N), I’m so fuckin’ sorry” Arthur pulled you away from him and looked you in the eye, “Are ya alright? Did he- Did he- y’know?” You shook your head, “No he didn’t do more than that but” you took a deep breath “that was enough” Arthur started pulling you up, steadying your shaking legs, all the while keeping you close to him.

“Come on, lets go back upstairs, away from him” Arthur spat at the body on the floor, and lead you up the stairs. You spent the rest of the night in his arms safe and sound.

A few weeks after the incident you had become yourself again, Arthur frequented the saloon you sang at and never missed a show. This week was different however, usually Arthur was here early to talk to you before you sang, and make sure that man wasn’t here to see you again, but Arthur wasn’t here this time and you had to sing without him. The rush wasn’t the same as when Arthur was here, you had gone out to perform and couldn’t feel the spark of joy, what had happened? Had the experience a few weeks prior affected you that much? You hardly every went outside of your room anymore, and if you did it was always with Arthur or an escort.

Alone you were sat in your room, facing your mirror whilst brushing through your hair humming a sweet tune as you lost yourself in your thoughts.

“So this is where you’ve been goin’ to then, eh Arthur?” You heard a loud voice ring over the bar, a very startling Irish accent accompanying it.

“Ah Shit, What the hell are you doin’ here?” A familiar voice rang out and you perked up. Arthur! Immediately you stood up and made your way to the curtain.

“I just wanted to know where you’ve been sneaking off to!” The voice said again.

“None of your damn business that’s what, get the hell away from here” Arthur sounded angry, was this a friend of his? Or maybe a family member? You pulled the curtain open and your face lit up at the sight of the familiar gruff cowboy.

“Arthur!” you smiled and waved at him as he looked your way, a soft expression coming over him as soon as he saw you.

“Hiya (Y/N)” You walked over to Arthur and gave him another smile, “Who’s your friend?” You gestured to the ginger Irishman and gave him your signature fake smile that you used while addressing an audience or performing.

“That’s-”

“Sean! Sean MacGuire! At your service my lady!” Sean took your hand and planted a firm kiss on him, earning him a disapproving look from Arthur. You giggled and curtsied to him, “I’m (Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/LN).”

Arthur promptly stepped in, “And that’s all you need to know. Now get!” he waved his hands towards an un-moving Sean.

“No way Arthur! I wanna know the lady that has you on her string! Big grumpy Arthur suddenly humming music at camp? I have to see who done that to ya!” Sean laughed heartily as he teased Arthur, you couldn’t help but start laughing too.

“Have I had such an effect on you Arthur?” You turned to face Arthur, who had a slight blush over his cheeks. You signalled Trevor for three drinks and Trevor nodded in return. “So, Sean, about this humming?”

“What can I say? Arthur spends one night in town and suddenly he’s back at camp with a skip in his step and a smile on his face! We all thought we were still drunk from the night before y’know!” As Sean kept talking you looked over at Arthur who was staring back at you.

“You missed the show” Yous whispered to Arthur witch disappointment tugging at your voice.

“I know, I’m sorry” Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, “I tried to get here in time but something came up”

“It’s fine Arthur” You looked down at your whiskey, “I missed you”

“I missed ya too (Y/N)” You both looked in each others eyes, unspoken words said it all.

“You should come and meet the family! They’d love ya!” Sean pulled you and Arthur away from your moment.

“What?” Arthur spat out, you were puzzled. Was he ashamed of you? Did he think you unworthy of them?

“I’d love to, but Arthur hasn’t brought it up” You were disappointed that Sean had asked you to go and meet Arthurs family before he had, you looked over to Arthur who was scowling at Sean. “Why haven’t you asked me to meet your family yet Arthur?”

“Because then you have to speak to people like him” Arthur nodded his head in Seans direction and Sean feigned an arrow to the heart and overdramatically replied.

“Oh you wound me Arthur!” Sean giggled, “I’m not the worst person you could introduce (Y/N) to first. There’s Micah, Bill, Uncle”

“Yeah yeah” Arthur waved at Sean to shut him up. It was difficult keeping up with the both of them, Seans hyper personality and Arthurs grumpy antics.

“Well?” You asked.

“Look if ya” Arthur sighed. “If ya really wanna meet them, then I can’t say no but-” Arthur stopped talking and just nodded, “Naw you should meet them, I’m sure they will love you. Especially since you can handle that one” Arthur looked over Sean again who was smiling proudly.

“That’s what I’m talking about! Everyone's gonna thank ya for gettin’ him to smile once in a while!” Both you and Sean laughed again, and Arthurs face got even more sour.

“Now now Arthur, You know I like you just the way you are” You placed a hand on Arthurs shoulder, and gave him a peck on the cheek, this earned you another blush and awkward cough.

“We can ride back together if you want! Right now! What’s better than riding there with one of us when you ride back with two?” Sean drank the rest of his drink and made his way outside, he gave a half arsed wave as the door closed.

The air was awkward between you and Arthur now, uneasy and cold. “I wanted ya to meet them but I was scared about what you’d think of them. Seeing you handle Sean means ya can handle any of ‘em” You placed your hand on his cheek and gave a reassuring smile.

“Arthur, I can’t wait to meet the people you consider family.” You walked over to the entrance of your room, “I’m just going to change into some travelling gear, I’ll be out shortly” You gave Arthur a cheeky wink, and blew him a kiss.

I hope they actually do like me. Fuck. What do I do if they don’t?


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ride back with Arthur and Sean and meet some of the Van Der Linde gang members

Sean, and Arthur were about to ride you to their camp to introduce you to the rest of the gang. Your heart was beating rapidly inside your chest, if they didn’t like you what would you do? Arthur was loyal, you knew that, and you didn’t want to force this choice on him, mainly because you knew that he wouldn’t choose you.

Your clothes now resembled someone of the higher society, but not high enough that the gang would be repulsed by you. You chose a deep emerald green gown, with gold lace accents along the collar, cuffs, and along your bustle, a small bonnet with Lillies adorned your head. You held a small suitcase full of day clothes and some make up to touch up later on, you had a feeling that you wouldn’t be riding back home tonight. A last look in the mirror and you were satisfied with you final outfit, you turned to leave your room and show yourself to Arthur. He was stood with his back at the bar, smoking a cigarette, you could see specks of mud on the back of his neck, some blood too.

“Those are bad for your health you know” You commented making your way towards him.

“Says who?” Arthur turned around with a smirk on his face, but his mouth fell agape when he saw you, “Hot damn”

“What?” You panicked, “Do I look okay?” You started looking down and around your outfit in a panic.

“No no! You- You look beautiful (Y/N)” Arthur looked lost for words, his eyes bore a hole into your outfit, almost as if he hadn’t seen one quite like it.

“Oh” Your head snapped up to meet his gaze with a blush dusting your cheeks, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear you replied, “Th-Thank you Arthur”. A smile crept its way into your face and you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, “We shouldn’t keep Sean waiting”

“I guess you’re right, don’t know how happy I am that he’s comin’ on our ride, but it is what it is I s’pose” Arthur placed a hand on your shoulder and started leading you out of the door of the bar and there was a delicate touch to his hand as if he were handling something precious.

Sean was restless on his horse looking around at the people scattered on the streets, “finally” he looked over at you and Arthur, who had removed his hand from you as soon as he saw Sean, “thought you were gonna bail on me!”

“Did enough bailin’ for you when we saved your damn ass from hangin’” Arthur chuckled helping you onto his horse, you were settled and Arthur hoisted him self in front of you and sat down, somehow slotting in front of you perfectly and you wrapped your arms around his stomach for balance. That’s what you told yourself anyway, but you enjoyed the feeling of him being close to you again. The only time you two had been as close as this was weeks ago when you shared a bed, neither you nor Arthur had tried to initiate sex again after that. IT somehow didn’t feel right, like you would ruin what was blooming.

“God Arthur! you speak of that all the time but it was years ago!” Sean lightly kicked his horse to start your journey.

“It was last week!” Arthur shouted back, their personalities were so different from each other and yet they worked so well joking around and making you giggle.

“You sure? Feels like years ago when I’m with such delightful comp’ny, say Miss (Y/N)?” Sean looked back at you with a grin on his face.

“Yes Master MacGuire?” You lifted a brow to the ginger lad, a curious tone to your voice, “How can one such as I help you?”

“What part of Great Britain are you from?” Sean suddenly got very serious, not forgetting this man was Irish and probably hated the English for all they had done against the Irish.

“Lesnewth, Cornwall. Though I no longer consider myself English, if my mother saw me today she’d refer to me as a-” You shrivelled your face up, as if eating a lemon, and spoke in an over exaggerated posh accent referring to your mother, “A dirty Yankee, you’re a disgrace upon the name of (Y/LN) and should be whipped!” All three of you left out a laugh at your impression of your mother, “Not a delightful woman to speak to my mother, unless you’re Queen Victoria of course!”

“She sure sounds like it!” Arthur was still chuckling at your impression earlier, you could feel his stomach muscles working with each breath.

“Lisnewth? I ain’t never heard of that, but Cornwall? Now you’re talkin! I’m gonna guess you’re family’s in Tin mining then?” A couple of men on horses passed giving you and Arthur a dirty look.

“My my Master MacGuire! How ever did you guess?” You were genuinely surprised that Sean knew of the Tin mining in Cornwall, then again Tin mining is the only thing to come out of Cornwall. “You guessed right though, my family used to own a small Tin mine, then the prices shot up and we became rich. Funny how it happens to the un-expecting, and the un-deserving” The last part you mumbled under your breath but you’re sure Arthur heard, you could feel his shoulders tighten in response.

“You don’t need to tell him (Y/N), he’ll only get attached to ya, and then you gotta talk to him everyday!” Was Arthur joking? This was a rare sight indeed, you could feel that he was relaxed around you, or maybe it was Sean, it would make sense for Arthur to be relaxed around someone he considers his family.

“What if I want to speak to Master MacGuire everyday?” You teased Arthur, pinching at his stomach a little.

“Exactly! What if she wants to speak to me? I’m handsome, charming-” Sean puffed out his chest as he started listing his good qualities.

“Loud, cocky, prone to shoot before thinkin’“ Arthur cut in and listed Seans seemingly bad qualities.

“Oh, trying to turn her against me are you Arthur? Well how about we let the lady decide?” Sean looked directly at you and you stared to burn up.

“Oh! Well- I- Uh- I don’t really know you yet Master MacGuire, but I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better” You smiled back. Arthur snapped his reins and demanded his horse move faster, trying to get you away from Sean no doubt.

“Arthur!” Sean shouted but you were well ahead of him.

“Arthur? What are you doing?” You asked, tugging your arms at his torso.

“I don’t like you talking to him”

“Is this jealousy Arthur? Get a grip!” You snapped at him, why did you snap at him? Part of you was happy he was jealous, but you also felt conflicted. You should be able to freely speak to men or women without repercussions, and you especially felt hatred towards the fact you were being told what you can and can’t do. “I can get to know whomever I want” You lightly hit your head on Arthurs back to give him a nudge.

Arthur pulled on the reins and slowed down to a trot, “I know, I know. I don’t wanna control you (Y/N), I just. Nevermind, we’re close to the camp now” Arthur looked back and saw Sean catching up to you both.

“The hell Arthur?” Seans hair was dishevelled and he was out of breath.

“I wanted her for myself for a bit, got a problem?” Arthur teased Sean again, but his comment did bring a little happiness to you. “Besides, I had no idea what y’all were talkin’ bout. Tin, Cornwall, Liscewth or whatever” Sean and Arthur carried on their bickering but you were looking out over the forest.

You could see the glow of fires in the distance, the sun had started to set and a warm glow enveloped the forest around you. Highlights of deer in the trees, the flowers on the ground, and leaves in the trees. The evening was beautiful and you were so glad you could be here to enjoy it.

“Who’s that?” A Voice shouted from the trees, it came from a big man with a black beard and rotund belly. He carried a rifle in his hands, cocked and ready to fire.

“Sean and Arthur ya dumbass!” Arthur shouted back.

“Who’s that?” The man nodded towards you, a furrowed brow and pressed lips on his face.

“She’s a friend, put your damn gun away. Don’t point it at a a lady”

“Pleasure to meet you sir” You offered a warm smile, this was the second member of the gang you were meeting and you wanted to make a good first impression.

“You sure we can trust her?” An air of suspicion was suddenly around you, it was like nothing you’d ever felt before.

“Bill shut yer damn mouth, if I thought we couldn’t trust her do you think I would have brought her here?” Arthur rolled his eyes and dismissively waved his hand at Bill.

“Well I suppose so, but I got my eye on you Missy!” You were slightly taken aback by Bills forwardness, you stared Bill in the eyes as you and Arthur made your way past on the horse.

“I look forward to getting to know you in the future Master Bill” Did you? Part of you knew that the suspicion would never fade away, maybe he was like this with everyone, nevertheless you needed Arthurs family to like you.

You, Sean, and Arthur came up to the hitching posts and Arthur dismounted, with very heavy feet. You swung your right leg over the horse and slid your way off as gracefully as you could a slight lighter than Arthur. Sean gave you a wink and walked his way into the camp, waving at fellow gang members along the way. There were tents, carts, and tables set up with people jostling about, drinking and having fun.

“Is there a party or something?” You asked, walking your way alongside Arthur.

“Naw. No party. Jus’ glad to be alive I s’pose” Arthur looked handsome in the evening light, the orange shades of the sun lit up the highlights of his face, His broad nose, stubbled jaw, eyebrows, eyes, hat, everything about him. He was just a very handsome man in general. He soon looked down and caught you staring, “Somethin’ wrong?” His brow raised and his eyes widened.

“No not at all” Your breath hitched as you looked into his eyes, “Just admiring the view. The evening sun lights up your features perfectly Arthur” A warm breeze passed and the smell of smoke from the fires wafted by, you could hear singing and laughing from the camp members.

“Not much of a view if ya tell me” Arthur looked away, you had thought your compliment had made him smile but now only furrowed bros and a scowl remained, you brought a hand to Arthurs cheek and turned him to face you again.

“It’s one hell of a view Arthur” You smiled again, and so did Arthur this time.

“Hey (Y/N)!” Sean shouted as he ran up to you and Arthur, “I told some o’ the members about ya! Don’t be embarrassed to meet them!”

“Thank you Master-”

“Please call me Sean, I beg ya”

“Thank you, Sean” Sean winked once more and ran back off into the camp towards a woman with blonde shoulder length hair, in tight curls, a whiskey bottle grasped firmly in her hand. “Well, who should I meet now?” you didn’t want Arthur to know you were nervous but you were certain he had already noticed.

“Come one, I’ll let ya see Hosea” Arthur placed a guiding hand on you once more and brought you to a table with an older man sat at it writing in a book. He was well dressed, and well kept, silver hair slicked to one side, years tugging at his skin

“Are we interrupting?” Arthur asked sitting him self down.

“Not at all Arthur I-” Hosea looked up and caught your eyes, “Oh pardon me I didn’t realise I was in the company of a lady” He stood up and extended an hand, “Hosea Matthews”

You took his hand and gave it a light shake “(Y/FN) (Y/LN), nice to meet you” Hosea gestured for you to sit down and you complied.

“You’re English?”Hosea asked, his eyes piercing into yours, he was workign you out without uttering a word about it, you nodded in response, “Ah, been in America long?”

“A couple of years now, but it feels like I’ve always lived here” Arthur stood up and walked over to a couple of crates by a wagon, he pulled out three bottles of beer and made his way back over.

“America can be like that, Arthur how did you and Miss (Y/LN) meet?” Hosea looked over at Arthur and grabbed one of the beers.

“Oh, I was scopin’ a target in Saint Denis, he went into a saloon, I went in, and (Y/N) was singing that night. Jus’ so happened to listen in” Arthur popped off the bottle caps and handed a beer to you, which you gratuitously accepted.

“My dear girl, you’re a singer?” Hosea raised his eyebrows and you started to feel embarrassed.

“Yes, It’s nothing big I just sing a couple of nights a week. I’m not all that good that I deserve praise or attention!” You were waving your hands about trying to sound humble.

“Not all that good?” Arthur scoffed and took a swig of his drink, “Hosea she has a voice like an angel” His comment made you blush deeply, a light chuckle escaping from your lips.

“Arthur doesn’t give compliments like this lightly, so I’m compelled to believe him” Hosea took another swig of his drink, he was very slender and kept his appearance up.

“I must thank you then Arthur” you gave Arthur a slight judge with your elbow, an embarrassment taking over you, it was a nice thought that Arthur kept compliments like this for people who really deserve it, not like then men who throw them around to manipulate you into getting into their bed for the night.

“S’no problem, I’m only tellin’ the truth” Arthur looked over at Hosea who had returned to writing in his book, you couldn’t quite tell what he was writing but it looked like a map of sorts with arrows and directions. Arthur caught you staring and promptly stood up, “we’ll leave ya be Hosea, you got work to do I see” Arthur offered a hand out to you which you accepted, and you stood up grabbing s hold of your drink in your other hand.

“No problem Arthur” Hosea look up to you, “pleasure to meet you Miss (Y/LN).”

“And you too Mister Matthews” you gave a small curtsy and followed Arthur who had begun walking towards the campfire, towards a man with black hair, a poncho, hat, and a guitar, and another with shoulder length brown hair, a beer, and a gaunt expression.

“This here is Javier Escuella and Kieran O’Driscoll” Arthur extended a hand out towards the two men who had been sitting in silence prior to your introduction. They both looked up towards Arthur and yourself.

“I ain’t an O’Driscoll sir!” Kieran promptly responded before seeing you, “Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t see you there” he stood up and offered a hand of greeting towards you, “I’m Kieran, n-not with the O’Driscoll part Ma’am, my last name’s Duffy” His expression was soft, not battle hardened like the rest of the gang you had seen, a small lanky sort of boy who’s hair fell in front of his face.

“Calm down, I was jus’ jokin’ around” Arthur diffused, setting himself down next to Javier who gave him a quizzical look. You bowed your head towards Kieran and took his hand giving him a reassuring smile. Javier look up at you and gave you a small nod, “this here’s Javier”

“A pleasure to meet you both, I’m (Y/N) (Y/LN)” you kept your voice soft as you introduced yourself, Arthur was sat in the floor next to Javier and you sat on a log next to Keiran, Javier went back to looking at his guitar and the air went dead, not at all like how it was with Hosea. “Do you play Mister Escuella?” You asked after taking a sip of your beer.

“Si, one of the things that keeps camp home. It’s nice to meet you Senorita” The guitar was beautiful, and very well kept, no signs of wear on the strings, carved intricacies were all over it, and Javier hands were always soft when handling the wood. 

“(Y/N) here is a singer in Saint Denis-” Arthur looked over at you, his eyes sparkling in the firelight, a warm glow to his face, God he was even more handsome right now. Your heart was about to beat out of your chest as you met his gaze, you saw his mouth moving but didn’t hear a word as you stared at him. (Y/N)? (Y/N)? You there?” Arthur waved a hand infront of your face and you blinked in response.

“Huh?” you shook your head and saw Javier, Kieran, and Arthur were staring at you, “Yeah?”

“You zoned out there, thought we lost ya” Arthur and Javier chuckled, Kieran sat quiet.

“Oh goodness I’m sorry, I daydreamed for a second there. My apologies” You shook your hands in front of you, slightly flustered by your air headed session.

“As Arthur was saying, you’re a singer in Saint Denis?” Javier placed his guitar down gently and reached for a bottle that sat next to him.

“Yes! It’s how Arthur and I met” You regaled the story once again to Javier and Kieran, the Mexican was cool an collected, he held himself with pride and was always the first to laugh at Arthur telling a joke, Kieran on the other hand was quieter so as not to disturb anyone with his presence, he almost breathed in a silent way to make sure no one could know he was nearby.

“Would you want to sing something for the camp tonight? They get restless when drunk, restless and loud. I’d love to have a trained singer for once and not whatever these guys call singing” Javier chuckled as Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Why, Mister Escuella. I would love to” Your face brightened immensely, a smile wide across your cheeks, this would be the best situation to introduce yourself to the gang members and show them what you could do. What if they think you’re showing off? They’ll think you’re above them. They’ll hate you.

Arthur stared at you in awe, his mouth turning to a small smile, pride filling his eyes when he looked at this amazing woman so giddy, so ready to show yourself to his family. “You’ll do great (Y/N)” He gave you a reassuring look as you stood up to follow Javier.

“It was lovely meeting you Kieran” You gave Kieran a smile, looking him directly in the eyes to show him you meant it.

“Oh, th-thank you Miss (Y/LN)” He looked surprised, maybe he thought you’d forget about him like everyone seemingly does.

As you followed Javier and Arthur to the main fire where Sean ,Hosea, and other gang members had convened you swallowed hard. 

Please god let them like me.


	6. 6

The light from the sun was close to fully set, a wild orange haze lighting everything in the camp with a warm glow. The horses were calm and collected, munching on their hay, soft jangling from reins and stirrups with every movement. Salt hung in the air from the nearby lake, mixed with the smell of burning wood in the fire. The gang were drinking and conversing with eachother, and you were walking over to introduce yourself in the only way you knew how, by singing.

“There she is!” Sean shouted as you approached behind Arthur and Javier, “everyone this is who I was talking about, the person who got Arthur Morgan to smile and hum around camp!” Sean stood up and directed his hands towards you a teasing grin on his face, tongue clenched between his teeth.

“Keep sayin’ shit like that and that smile’ll be the last thing on your face when i shoot ya” Arthur replied earning a few chuckles from the other members.

“Hello everyone” You said timidly waving your hand slightly towards them.

“This is (Y/N) (Y/LN), (Y/N) this here is Dutch, Molly, Karen, Abigail, John, and their son Jack. You already know Sean, Hosea, Javier, and myself o’ course” Arthur moved his hand accordingly to the people he introduced you to. You gave them each a smile, “Dutch here is the leader of our little family” Dutch gave you a smile as he nodded his head towards you, taking a puff from his cigar.

“A pleasure Miss (Y/LN), welcome to my family” The way Dutch had said it, it felt like a threat, as if to say, ‘this is mine and don’t do anything to it lest you want to end up in the river’ but you were anything but scared, you were humbled in fact that you could be here to enjoy this evening with them.

Dutch and Molly were close, she sat on his lap with his arm around her waist. Karen and Sean were giving eachother glances, giggles exchanging between them as they teased with fingers and bottles. John and Abigail however were sat apart, their son in the middle, almost keeping them together, no contact, no glances, both staring up at you with nary an emotion in their eyes, Jack however was adorable, he gave you wide smile as you were introduced. Child like wonder is contagious and gave you some confidence. Hosea was sat on the floor looking into the fire, Arthur and Javier sat down next to him, you sat down on a box between Arthur and Dutch.

“You’re family is amazing Mister Van Der Linde, each of them something unto their own I can tell that. Not at all like the wanted posters depict you, according to them you’re all bloodthirsty killers and robbers” You and the gang started laughing

“That’s only on Tuesdays Miss (Y/LN), call me Dutch I insist” Another laugh and you suddenly felt right at home, the mild evening air and the fire mixed to make a warm atmosphere between you and the gang members, there wasn’t an awkward pause, no hanging air making it uncomfortable, this was bliss. 

“(Y/N) here’s a singer in Saint Denis, she thought she could come over, meet the family and sing a little for us all” Arthur broke the silence, looking up at you, instantly the thought came back and a blush rose to your cheeks.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Dutch exclaimed, the other members murmuring and nodding in agreement, save John who was seldom bothered.

“I would love to!” After receiving this praise you suddenly felt a wave of confidence, a smile wide on your face teeth baring and all. “Mister Escuella?”

“si?” Javier looked up at you

“Do you know Home on The Range?” You stood up and adjusted your posture, loosening your clothing to allow for better breathing. A slight wave of excitement came over the people around the campfire, ready to listen along to you and maybe even join in.

“Aye, I do indeed” Javier began strumming the first bars to Home on The Range and you hummed along for timing to enter. You began to sing:

“Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam  
Where the deer and the antelope play  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word  
And the skies are not cloudy all day

Home, home on the range  
Where the deer and the antelope play  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word  
And the skies are not cloudy all day”

Everyone began joining in with the chorus and you had your own little choir, enjoying the music and the lyrics that hit close to home.

When she began singing was when the emotions hit Arthur. It had only been a few weeks since he’d met this wonderful woman but he was head over heels for her, a jealousy sprung up whenever another man was near; whenever she went out to sing and the men would claw at her for attention. She and him hadn’t shared a bed since their first night meeting, not that Arthur didn’t want to, but he didn’t want to screw this up.

Dutch and Molly stood up and began dancing to the slow song, Hosea tapped his foot along with Arthur, Jack stood and danced with Abigail, John left on the sidelines to watch them. Sean and Karen were still cooing at each other but singing along with (Y/N). Her voice was astounding still, her high notes hitting perfectly, small amount of vibration in her voice, and she looked as beautiful as ever. The gown was absolutely amazing, the deep green complimented her flawless skin, her hair half up and half down, gods above Arthur had never seen a woman so breathtaking in his life.

Arthur was staring so intently at her that the world fell away, nothing existed but him and her at that time. (Y/N)’s singing so soft and melodic, Arthur felt his chest rise and fall so heavily with his breaths, the longer he stared the faster his heart beat, but when she locked eyes with him it skipped and his breath hitched in his throat.

As you were singing you looked down at Arthur and he was looking directly at you, enraptured. You sang the last verse directly to him:

“Home, home on the range  
Where the deer and the antelope play  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word  
And the skies are not cloudy all day“

A round of applause started and you broke the eye contact with Arthur looking around at the rest of the gang, “Thank you” you curtsied and nodded in thanks.

“That was really something Miss (Y/N)” Sean said, with more murmurs of agreement. After this you sang a few more songs for them, and drank through the night getting to know everyone, and you drank a lot more than you should have, you had blacked out after dancing a jig with Sean, laughing and howling through the night.

It was a bright blue sky, birds chirping, the sounds of people around the camp, the horses soft neighs, conversations between friends. All of these things hurt you, a blaring headache and dry mouth attacked you as soon as you became conscious, your ears were ringing and bones aching.

“Oh my god” Your voice was hoarse and you sat up in an unfamiliar bed, your over shirt had been removed and thrown onto the floor in the wagon leaving you in a white undershirt and your green skirt. Your hands came up to your face and rubbed at your eyes to remove the sleep, “what happened last night?” You looked around your makeshift room, you were in a cot next to a wagon, there were pictures and newspaper clippings on the side of the cart.

“(Y/N) truly is a wonderful singer Arthur, you could do worse” You heard a faint conversation between Arthur and Dutch far off in camp.

“What are you talkin’ about?”

“I saw the way you looked at her when she was singing Arthur, now if that ain’t you fallin’ for her I don’t know what is” Dutch gave a hearty laugh. You rose out of the bed and pulled a curtain aside, the sun blinding you fully.

“Ah shit” you hissed raising your hand to give your eyes some shade. You walked forward a few paces and blinked to adjust your eyes to the morning sun, suddenly everything was clear, gang members strewn about doing chores or sleeping still, Sean being one of them. You saw Arthur and Dutch sat by a table cleaning their guns, you stumbled your way over to them.

“What happened last night?” You sat down next to Arthur and woefully placed your head on his shoulder.

“Well rise and shine Madame” Dutch was loud, and he knew it a teasing grin on his face.

“Please Dutch, not so loud. I’m only glad Sean’s still asleep” Arthur and Dutch chuckled slightly, you raised your head and looked at Arthur. “Did I do anything last night?” a weary sigh came from your lips.

Arthur gave a chuckle, “Let’s just say you really know how to party, I ain’t never seen anybody dance that much and still walk the next day, you drank and partied the camp down” You furrowed your brows trying to remember the night before.

“It’s true (Y/N), you danced and drank for hours, Sean blacked out before you did, and he’s Irish!” Dutch and Arthur laughed and you grimaced, laying your head back down on Arthur shoulder.

“My goodness me, it’s been years since I drank that hard, I do apologise if I caused you any strife Dutch”

“On the contrary! The gang is in fine spirits today thanks to your actions last night” Dutch gestured to the gang members around camp, and you had noticed a happier air about them. Kieran and Mary-Beth, whom you met last night at some point you were glad you at least remembered their names, were sat underneath a tree talking with a book in their hands, Javier was sharpening his knife while talking to John, a smile on both of their faces, Karen spoke to Hosea with nary a word of rebellion. The camp atmosphere was light and airy, a world of difference from your first impression the previous night.

“I’m glad to be of service, though my head doesn’t seem to agree. Is there any coffee brewing that I might partake in?” You raised your head once more as Arthur set his gun down; stood up, still chuckling away to himself, he walked over to the fire and grabbed you a hot mug of coffee.

“Arthur come back, my head needs your shoulder for emotional support” you whined as Arthur made his way back over to the table.

“I’m here for you” Arthur handed you the coffee and as you placed your head back onto his shoulder you felt his arm wrap around your waist, this was a display of affection you hadn’t expected in the least. The touch sent a shiver up your spine and suddenly your hangover was gone, replaced with your heart fluttering, and breath quickening.

“Dutch!” Hosea shouted from the other side of camp, “come over here a second” Dutch sighed and turned to face you both, “No rest for the Van Der Linde’s Miss, see you around camp” he tipped his hat and walked over to Hosea, taking his newly cleaned gun with him. You and Arthur were left alone, his arm was still around you, your hands on your coffee, there was a comfortable silence; you felt at home like this.

“You feeling any better?” Ten or so minutes had passed with you in his arms and Arthur broke the silence.

“Yes, thank you Arthur” You lifted your head up and faced him, “I really am sorry for anything I did last night, if I caused any offence at all. To be honest I was really very nervous when I first arrived, I wanted your family to like me. I’m scared I may have done something to tarnish that last night” A melancholy aura had surrounded you, your eyes were now fixed solidly on the table and Arthur looked back at you.

“I’m gonna tell ya’ the truth here (Y/N)” Arthur turned to face you with a serious expression and you gulped, “y’kissed a horse”

“Oh Arthur!” you giggled and playfully slapped his arm, “You had me going there, I thought you were going to say I kissed Sean or something!”

“Naw You kissed me when I put you to bed but other than that no one else was kissed, ‘cept a course for the horse” Your eyes widened.

“Oh I-I’m sorry Arthur” 

“Sorry? For what?” You felt uncomfortable, had Arthur disliked the kiss? Is that why he brought it up?

“For kissing you, while I was drunk, well I suppose I kissed you while I was sober, but that was weeks ago, and really we did a lot more than kiss” You had started rambling nervously.

“(Y/N).” Arthur said sternly, “It’s fine. In fact I- I enjoyed it, not because you were drunk of course but ‘cause it was you” Arthur started blushing, his eyes darting everywhere but yours, which were now looking directly at him.

“I’m sure I enjoyed it too, at the time” a silence fell over you both and you looked back down to your coffee, “May i rest my head against you again Arthur? You’re extremely comfortable” Arthur nodded silently, his hands back to cleaning his gun. You lay your head down on him again, and caught a waft of his smell, and it smelt like home.

_Maybe you could be like this forever. Maybe he wouldn’t have to chose between you or the gang after all._


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings! Mentions of R*pe and Mentions or previous sexual Assault!

After several cups of coffee and a bowl of stew, your headache has receeded and bones mended from a night of frivolous dancing, Arthur and his shoulder had left a few hours ago with Charles to do some hunting. You on the other hand had sat down to help Mary-Beth mend some of her fellow gang members clothing.

“You really don’t have to help (Y/N)” Mary-Beth was such a sweet girl, a kind and charismatic smile, her brown hair in ringlets around her shoulders.

“Not at all Mary-Beth, anyway if you don’t get this done soon how will you have enough time to read your books” You had minor skills in sewing, largely at your mothers insistence, though they had been used for embroidery before this, at least the holes looked prettier now with detailed stitching adorning the edges of the patches, “or talk to Kieran”

Mary-Beths head snapped up and looked at you, a redness washing over her cheeks “Wha-”

“Oh please, I saw you walk straight over there when I started my heavy drinking last night. Those doe eyed looks are reserved for those of us who are sweet on someone, and believe me I saw your looks last night” You giggled as Mary-Beths face deepened into scarlet her brows furrowed together in embarrassment, “don’t worry I find it adorable, Kieran is a lovely man”

Mary-Beths face became sullen, a dimness coming over her eyes, “He is. and he doesn’t deserve the stuff that the gang members do to him. He was never an O’Driscoll, Kieran just did what he had to to survive. Just like everybody else here.” You agreed wholeheartedly, nodding your head in confirmation.

“I agree, we all must do what we have to to ensure we survive the odds of life” You and Mary-Beth finished your mending and you spent the next few hours helping the others around the camp, it was the least you could do after drinking so much of their alcohol last night. Mending the clothes with Mary-Beth, Chopping and peeling vegetables with Tilly and Sadie, then giving Kieran emotional support as he lugged hay bales to the horses, you would have helped him but unfortunately your arms are not built for manual labour that demanding.

It was now late afternoon and you were sat at the table with Hosea, he regaled you with stories of the gangs past, and a younger Arthur, each different story had you hypnotised, Hosea was amazing at telling these tales with dramatic timing and different voices, each different one usually making you giggle. Hosea had been so nice to you since you had gotten here, a real father figure, the kind of father you wished you had been raised with; he was also smart, very very smart. An inquisitive mind with the wits to know exactly what to do with it, whether scamming, conning, or purely being a good person to his family.

“Your tales make me quite jealous Hosea, I was raised on cotton sheets and a silver spoon” Hosea gave a slight chuckle, reached over and placed his hand on your arm.

“(Y/N) none of us get to choose how or where we are born, but we do get to choose how to live the rest of our lives after that” He was right, you may have been born for your parents to raise you for the slaughter, but you decided to run away and live the life you wanted. These words resonated inside of you, and lit a fire, a fire that Hosea must have seen for him to say these next words, “This life could suit you well I believe, consider this an Invitation to our little family”

“Really?” your eyes widened at him, Hosea nodded in return a smile gracing his older face. You heard the sound of hooves approaching the camp and you turned to see Arthur and Charles returning from their trip. Three Deer carcasses between them, rabbits and pheasants hanging from their saddles, Arthur dismounted with an annoyed look on his face; you couldn’t help but stare.

“He’s grown into a fine young man, and I can tell he thinks of you in the same way” Hosea had started walking off leaving you with a lot on your mind, your eyes still staring at Arthur until a foreign voice came within earshot.

“So, you got an invite into our little family did ya?” An unfamiliar aura surrounded you and a shiver was sent straight up your spine, “another mouth t’ feed” You turned around and was faced with a blonde moustache and piercing blue eyes. You sucked in your breath at the unfamiliar man, “Your the new toy around here aren’t ya?” He circled around you and sat in Hosea’s previous seat, thrusting his feet onto the table and leaning back not breaking eye contact with you once. You could’t speak, everything about this man made you uneasy, his cold blue eyes boring into you, the tousled unkempt hair, dirt and grime under his fingernails and on his face. “I’m Micah, Micah Bell. Crack shot, gentleman, and all around a good guy” You didn’t believe a word of it.

“A pleasure, Mister Bell” An unsure bitterness residing in your voice as you spat out his name.

“You can call me Micah y’know”

“Mister Bell will do just fine” Micah’s tongue started rolling around his cheek, he pulled his feet off the table and leaned closer to you.

“You’ve been gettin’ real cozy with the rest of them so whats wrong with gettin’ cozy with me?” He stood up and rounded himself to your side of the table, “Arthur’s not the kind of guy you wanna get into being with darlin’“ Micah sat himself on the table slightly adjacent to you and reached his hand towards your hair, you pulled away slightly your breath deepening.

“Mister Bell, that’s a matter of opinion” Micah placed his hand on your cheek, and you jumped out of your seat, you must have made a noise as Arthur was now looking over at you a concerned expression

“Whats wrong? you got a problem Miss?” Micah stood up and walked towards you.

“Micah that’s enough!” Arthur was now storming towards the scene you were causing and you turned away to get away from this villain.

“Hey now! That’s no way to treat a fellow family member!” Micah grabbed your wrist, and you turned with a terrified expression on your face, memories of the night a few weeks ago crept up and bile rose to your throat but before you knew it your other hand hat hit him right around the face.

Micah lay on the floor, clutching his cheek, Arthur was behind you starstruck in awe.

“You fuckin Bitch!” Micah gasped, but you had already started running, you didn’t like the way he looked at you or the way you felt when he drew near and grabbed you, a punch was probably more than he deserved but you couldn’t stop yourself. The previous times this had happened you had been defenceless but not this time, you were living the life you wanted now and you never wanted to be defenceless again.

You stopped running a little while from the camp, trees surrounded you and you leaned up against a trunk, a hand over your chest, breath quick and unsteady. “Ah fuck” you whispered to yourself as you tried to steady your breathing. You leaned over and placed your hands on your knees, a burning sensation rising in your throat.

“(Y/N)?” You heard a shout and heavy footsteps running, you looked over and saw Arthur.

“I’m over here” You replied holding a hand out for him to see you.

“Are you alright?” Concern was evident in his eyes as you looked up at Arthur, he held his hands out as if calming a wild animal.

“Should’t you be asking Micah that?”

“Naw he gets punched every other day” You and Arthur let out a hearty chuckle, “But seriously are you okay?”

“I had flashbacks and I couldn’t stop myself, the boat and the other week I just-”

“Boat?” Arthur made his way closer to you and placed his hand gently on your shoulder, you brought your hand up to his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“I haven’t told you this story have I? Of how I got to America” You pulled his hand off of your shoulder, still keeping grip, and started leading Arthur through the trees to a small clearing.

“No you ain’t. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wanna, it’s your story you tell it when you wanna tell it” these words made your heart swell, you sat down on the grass and pulled Arthur down next to you not letting go of his hand.

“I want to tell you Arthur, I want you to know everything about me because I feel like you wouldn’t judge me for anything that may have happened in my past” Arthur made himself comfortable and kept hold of your hand, concern still deep within his eyes. “I had run away from home without a penny to my name, navigating through my town without being seen lest my father catch wind of my plans and take me back. Eventually I found my way to the docks and found a ship headed to America, but I couldn’t afford a ticket, I could barely afford to eat! So I had to come to an agreement” You shuddered and Arthur brought his hand around your shoulders.

“Hey hey, look at me” You turned to face Arthur and his soft blue eyes calmed your soul, “you good?” You nodded and continued.

“I was to give them my body whenever they wanted it. Even during the night, I’d wake up and find them molesting me, ripping my clothes, grabbing my skin, shoving their genitalia into my mouth” Arthurs mouth was agape, eyes wide, all colour flushed from his cheeks.

“(Y/N) I am- I am so sorry” 

“Why?” You thrust yourself onto your feet and paced “I did this to myself! I had to run away from home instead of just staying there and living that lie I’m a selfish fucking person Arthur! I don’t deserve praise or love I gave my fucking body just to get to America!” Arthur quickly stood up and enveloped you in a hug, his arms taking all of you into his chest. “Oh Arthur!” you whispered, tears brimming in your eyes, you wrapped your hands around him and sobbed into Arthurs shirt.

“(Y/N) It’s okay, I’m here for you” Arthur started running his fingers through your hair and you felt yourself calm down in his grip.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get so emotional” You murmured into his chest, tightening your arms around him.

“Hey now, look at me” Arthur pulled away from and placed a hand below your chin lifting your head to meet his gaze, “you don’t gotta say sorry for talking about this, especially to me” A finger came up to your cheek and wiped away a tear.

“Arthur I-” You brought a hand up to his cheek and gave him a weak smile, “thank you”

“For what?”

“Existing” Arthur was taken aback, a breath hitching in his throat, you stared into each others eyes and brought your lips together. A tender sweet kiss, completely different to your previous kisses, this one was small and loving, your tongues entwined in a tango, Arthur tasted like coffee and leather, but the kiss deepened and you pushed Arthur towards a nearby tree, your hands clawing at his back. Suddenly Arthur pushed you away and looked you directly in the eye, “What?” you asked with confusion plastered all over your face.

“With everythin’ you jus’ told me, are you sure you wanna do this?” Arthur was such a sweet and kind man, and he really needed to let himself discover it. You couldn’t deny your feelings anymore, Arthur was always on your mind, you stared at him when he was near you and yearned for him when he was far away, you went out of your way to help him or to make him jealous so you would induce his wrath, when he touched you it sent flames around your nerves. You loved Arthur.

You Loved Arthur Morgan with all of your heart.

“Arthur, I want your hands on me, and only your hands” Arthur looked surprised as you placed a hand on his cheek, “Arthur Morgan I-”

“I love you (Y/N)” Arthur brought his hands up to your cheeks and pulled your foreheads together, you audibly gasped at his confession, previously you had thought him indifferent, or reserved with his feelings enough to never admit them, but here you both were. Foreheads touching, the sun beginning to set on the horizon, eyes closed with the sounds of water and birdsong around you.

“I love you too Arthur” You opened your eyes and pulled your head away, “I always find myself wanting your hands on me, and I feel that very much right now” Arthur placed a kiss on your forehead.

“You wanna fuck in the trees by camp?” You could hear a giggle in his voice, “You’re one feisty woman you know that?” You ran a hand through his hair and brought his ear to your lips for a whisper and a nibble.

“Micah might hear us, then he’d never dare to place a hand onto me again” You let out a slow growl and bit down just underneath Arthurs ear making him wince slightly and buck his hip into you.

“(Y/N) don’t tease me, it’s dangerous” Arthurs hands were now on your hips, his chin snug deep into the crevice of your neck.

“Who said I’m teasing?” While one had was in his hair, the other made its way to the bulge forming in his trousers, “I think about you a lot Arthur, I touch myself at night with the thought of your hands on my body, your hands in my body, your dick, your tongue. I want you all to myself” You pulled away from Arthur after giving him several bites on his neck, the skin now red and sensitive.

“Then you can have me” Your lips crashed together, passionate and hungry, just like the first time you had kissed him. Hands made their way all over the both of you, you continued to rub your hand over Arthurs trouser; low groans escaped his lips between bated breaths.

“Please Arthur, I need you right now” You loosened his belt and sunk to your knees, pumping his dick slowly you licked your lips in anticipation and stared into Arthurs eyes, “I missed you so much” In one movement you took his entire dick into your mouth and Arthurs eyes rolled back, a sigh escaping his lips, and his head resting on the tree behind him. You pulled back slowly and swirled your tongue around his head, tasting the beginning of pre-cum from the tip. Your other hand made its way through your petticoats onto your clit, a wetness enveloped your fingers as you stared rubbing circles around your own pleasure points.

With you on your knees and Arthur grasping the tree behind you, with the sun starting to set, you made a pretty picture. Moans and groans came from both of you, as the sexual tension ebbed away. You had thoroughly whetted Arthurs dick and rose to your feet, “Right here. Right now” You ordered and Arthur obeyed. His hand came down to your thigh and pulled your leg around his waist, positioning his dick at your entrance, Arthurs other hand was grasping his dick and he moved his head over your clit and entrance slowly, drawing a shuddering moan from you.

You wrapped your arms around Arthurs neck and kissed him, the same time thrusting your hips into him taking his whole dick inside you. This feeling was familiar, but somehow different. You were closer to Arthur now, the kisses less hungry, but more satisfying, both of you had bared your feelings, and now you were having sex as lovers. Lovers. Your hips moved in unison with eachother, hands and lips making their way around yours and Arthurs bodies as you pleasured eachother.

You were close to orgasm, and by Arthurs out of sync thrusts he was too, “Arthur I’m- I’m real- cl-close” ecstasy enveloped your body making it difficult to focus on talking.

“Yeah me too”

“In me Ar-Arthur, finish in me”

“Oka-” before Arthur could even finish he bucked his hips and yelped in pleasure, his last thrust sent you over the edge and your fingers dug deep into his shoulders; a scream of pleasure, that you’re sure the camp may have heard, and your orgasm peaked.

Heavy breaths were the only noises between you two, as you slumped down in each others arms, adrenaline pumping through your veins. You looked up at Arthur who was highly exhausted from a long day of hunting and dealing with you.

“Oh fuck, that was, Arthur that was amazing”

“I knew it was gonna happen” Arthur gave a light chuckle, you however gave him a very confused look.

“What? How?”

“Seeing you punch the shit outta Micah, I have never been so turned on by a woman in my life”

“I’ll have to punch Micah alot more often then” 

You both got cleaned up and started making your way back to the camp, hand in hand, the sun setting beautifully on a wonderful day.

“Arthur?” He cocked his head towards you.

“Hm?”

“Hosea invited me to join the gang” Arthur stopped.

“He did?” You nodded, “And?”

“I’m going to tell him I will”


	8. Chapter 8

The sky seemed clearer now, birdsong more beautiful, the water vividly clear, a place to call home, friends, and Arthur. You were walking back hand in hand with your new lover, Arthur Morgan,a more handsome man you’d never seen, his hand was tight within your grasp; on the walk back to camp you shared giggles, the smile hadn’t left your faces since you told him you’d accept Hosea’s invite into the gang, you prodded and poked into each other, chiding chuckles and laughs from happy lips.

“Are you sure you wanna join? It’s not an easy life (Y/N)” Arthur was concerned with your decision, for he knew more than anyone what you could lose from this life, the fear of losing you like he’d lost Mary, Elizabeth and Isaac, other gang members he’d been close to; the fear of losing you now would almost consume him.

“Arthur, I would do anything to be around you and you’re family, save maybe Micah” Another snicker between the two of you as you wrapped your arms around each others waists. This was the perfect end to this day and you had never felt happier.

The walk to camp was short and brisk you and Arthur chortling and taunting each other with small jokes and smiles. As the tents came into view you could see gang members gathered around the main table, Hosea, Micah, Bill, and Lenny all there talking, arguing, debating? Who knew, but voices were raised well above over each other.

“What’s going on?” You questioned, grabbing Arthurs hand from your waist, giving it a small squeeze.

“Prob’ly a lead to a job, the usual” Arthur had said this so nonchalantly with naught but a shrug of his shoulders, but of course this life was second nature to him. Stealing and pillaging, these must be things you agree with to be part of the gang.

“Arthur! (Y/N)! Come over here for a second, help us sort this out!” Hosea shouted over at you, prompting you and Arthur to walk over to the scene of the argument. On the table lay a map of New Austin, the cross roads near Emerald Ranch circled with different crosses and movements written then scribbled out. “Which way should we attack a stagecoach coming through here?” Hosea pointed towards the map, this then cued the men to argue over which way they should attack the coach, Micah and Bill insisting on a frontal assault, Lenny, and Hosea arguing an ambush. Arthurs hand abandoned yours and proceeded to try and calm them down, the ambush being his favoured choice. This went on for a couple of minutes, and in this time you took it upon yourself to look at the map, studying the roads and landscape, ‘6 Guards’, ‘at least $3000′ and other crossed out words littered the map.

“I wouldn’t go with either” You muttered, silencing the group, who all stopped and looked at you.

“What the fuck would you know about a stage robbery, prissy?” Bill puffed his chest out and took a step towards you, but you didn’t retreat and instead stood your ground.

“What the fuck would you know about thinking, Bill?“ Bill didn’t like this, he took another step forward and raised his hand to you, but you stared him down, “You need a distraction to take out the guards, an ambush won’t work they’ll be expecting it, so sit your ass down and let the adults do the thinking, you lump of oats” The group emerged in raucous laughter and Bill huffed, his hand lowering and brows crumpling together with clenched jaw.

“Well then, missy” Micah piped up at last, you could see a bruise forming on his jaw from where you had hit him earlier, “seein’ as you and Arthur are fuckin’ now, how would you do it?” Murmurs of agreement, and a dagger of looks from Arthur shot towards Micah. You pointed at a rock on the map.

“Have someone hide here, a woman will be more believable, dishevelled and dirty, the coach will stop and pay attention to her, especially if shes in high class clothing. She creates a distraction, you guys circle around, quietly, take out the guards stealthily and then shoot the rest. Bingo!” You clasped your hands together with an audible clap and brought your face up to meet the gangs eyes who were focused on you, some mouths slightly agape others nodding in agreement.

“That’ll work” Hosea agreed with you, Arthur, and Lenny concurring in agreement.

“I still say an ambush! What does she know? She ain’t one of u-” Bill shouted, visibly distressed at the thought of you winning the rest of them over.

“Actually she is” Arthur interrupted, “(Y/N) is joining the gang” he encircled his arm around your shoulders in a protective manner, shielding you from them.

“That’s wonderful!” Hosea clapped his hands together, a smile wide on his face, a blush rise slightly to your cheeks at his warm welcome. Lenny and Arthur were also smiling at you, but Bill and Micah shared ‘a look’.

“well if shes in The Gang-” Bill started.

“-She just volunteered” Micah finished the sentence, a wicked smile on his face.

“She doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to” Hosea interjected, but you raised a hand to shush him.

“I’ll do it.”

“(Y/N) It’s fine they’re jerkin’ to get a reaction from ya” So kind was Arthur to keep you from harms way, but you wanted to prove yourself to the gang, and this was the opportunity.

“I know that, but I’m still going to do it!” You had your resolve, the other members agreed to let you act this role, despite Arthurs protests. An hour later and the plan was all worked out, the horses fed and saddled, your dress covered in mud and your hair in a messy up do, thanks to Miss Grimshaw’s excellent hair care. You sauntered over to Arthur,who was checking the guns on his horse, in your newly ‘distressed woman’ attire and threw your arms out wide, putting on the best American accent you could muster.

“Well, partner, how do I look?” Smile plastered over your face, but Arthur only returned a look of apprehension, “What?”

“You look great, your accent is great but (Y/N) are ya sure you wanna do this? You could get in danger, or hurt. I only just got ya I don-”

“Hey hey hey” you hushed him and placed a hand on his cheek, “I’ll be fine, we’ll do this job, I’ll head back to Saint Denis, pick up my things and then we’re good to go Arthur, I promise” Arthurs baby blue eyes stared into yours and he leaned into your hand, his guard dropping ever so slightly as his hand came to yours delicately pulling it off of his cheek and toward his lips; he planted a soft loving kiss on your palm.

“Alright get yer shit and get goin’ come on!” Bill shouted as he mounted his horse, the others laughing and starting the ride to the ambush site, you were riding with Arthur, sat in front with his arms resting at your sides as he held the reins.

A natural feeling came from riding out with the gang members like this, you belonged here, all the hurt you had previously suffered and the pain you went through to get to America and away from your family had paid off. This is who you were meant to become. A con-woman extraordinaire. Although that may have been taking it a little far. The ride to the ambush site was quiet, you rode in two groups to avoid attention, Bill and Micah Ahead, Lenny alone, and you and Arthur behind them, hardly anyone passed, and if they did there was no more than a sideways glance.

“This is the place” Arthur stopped his horse and checked his pocket watch, “Coach’ll be here soon” You slipped off the horse, and walked over to the rock, although you were a born performer, you were nervous beyond belief. If this somehow went wrong, it would be your fault and this would prove you’d be no more than a hindrance to the Gang. This had to go right. 

“Yes, thank you Arthur” You looked over to him, Arthur was still concerned for you, his brows furrowed and jaw clenched. “I’ll be fine Arthur” you then swapped to your American accent, “I’m supposed to perform, now go on, Git!” You waved your arms around dramatically and Arthur bucked his horse, riding steadily towards the others, who were hiding somewhere around but you could’t tell.

Even though it had been merely minutes, it felt like hours, nervous twitches in your body, your eyes darting around the roads to look for the stagecoach, head jolting at every noise. Your palms were clammy and beads of sweat rolling down your back until you finally heard it, the sounds of the stage coach, you peaked out from the rock and caught it in your eye line, there were 6 guards, and two more on the stagecoach, a couple of deep breaths and you calmed down, waiting for just the right moment until-

“PLEASE! Can someone help me please!?” You ran out from behind the rock, bewildered and crazy, your arms flailing around to catch their attention, and catch their attention you did. “Sirs! Please!” You ran up to the stagecoach as they looked at you with both suspicion and unease.

“What’s wrong lady?” The one in the drivers seat replied, turning all attention fully to you, this was the clincher.

“Please! Mah husband! He was captured! They killed him, I managed to escape. Please! You’ve gotta help me I don’t want them to find me!” Tears welled in your eyes as you grabbed onto the driver, hysterical sobs erupted from you and the air changed immediately.

“Hey its alright now, what’s your name?” The driver let his guard down and released the reins, bending down to place a hand on your shoulder.

“It- Its Marjorie. Marjorie Roberts” You sobbed enthusiastically, all of the men had their attention on you and you were killing this role. As they offered you a ride home you heard the sound of a gun shot, only 3 guards remained plus the drivers.

“What the fuck?” The driver shot up and you bolted to the rock staying down while the men dealt with the rest, flurries of gunfire and men yelling. Just as soon as it started it had finished, you peeked your head out and saw all the men making sure the guards were dead.

“Did it work?” You asked innocently, standing up and admiring the view of an empty stagecoach littered with dead bodies.

“Yeah, we’re all good” Arthur beckoned you towards him and you obliged, a little jog in your step as you had never felt more alive. “You did great darlin”

“Why thank ya darlin’“ a smile tugged your lips and an arm wrapped around Arthur’s waist, Lenny, Bill, and Micah worked on getting the money from the lockbox inside the coach.

“Well look-ee here, this must be closer to seven thousand!” Micah and Bill guffawed at the money as they started splitting it, Bill handed you your share, “Here”

“What?”

“This is your money! Take it godammit!” You took the money and looked over at Arthur who returned a smile.

“You earned it (Y/N), you did a hell of a good job” Lenny grinned at you as he pocketed his money.

“I hate to say it, but the Kid’s right” A surprising turn as Micah had given you a compliment.

“Woah hold on there Micah, people might think you care” You laughed and held your hands up.

“Eat shit, come on we should go” A collective whistle from each person but you and horses came into view from behind the trees, “meet back at camp”. You mounted Arthurs horse, shortly after so did Arthur, and a quick gallop took you away from the crime. Adrenaline still shot through your veins as Arthur pulled the horse to an abrupt halt, many miles away from the robbery.

“Okay we should be alright here” Arthur looked around to make sure no one was following you but you didn’t care, a grin was wide on your face, the rush of it all still within you.

“That was- thrilling!” You let out a shrill laughter and dismounted Arthurs horse pacing backwards and forwards, a way to just let out the energy your body was pumping into you.

“You did real good, I’m proud of ya!” Arthur dismounted, and any worry that had previously been on his face was replaced with smiles, an enveloping hug and he swung you around planting kisses on your cheeks as you giggled into each other.

“Oh my goodness, I can’t believe it! We did that! WE did that!” More giggles and kisses, and as the energy burnt down as quick as it came you stood there breathless and encased in Arthurs arms, your head buried within his chest. By now the sun had set, an evening robbery and a night of success.

“What do you say we go and grab my belongings now? I want to get back to the gang as soon as possible”

“Well if that’s what you want, I’m not gonna stop yo-”

“I could buy myself a gun and some new clothes” Excitement filled your veins once more as you shot out suggestions for uses of the money, Arthur just nodded along with each of them. you were both so enraptured by the atmosphere you couldn’t hear the hooves and footsteps of incoming persons.

“Well well, if it ain’t Van Der Lindes lap dop” an Irish voice bellowed from the nearby woods as the men made them selves known as horses rounded around you and Arthur, at least 13 men all with their guns pointed at the two of you.

“What in the hell do you want O’Driscolls?” Arthur had already reached for his pistol and pointed it at the one who was talking, his other arm pulling you in close to protect you.

“Us? Now why would we want anything boys?” They laughed around you and Arthur, the air was sour and any chance of escape seemed thin. Your eyes darted around looking for any slight opportunity to present it self to you.

“Well well, whats this?” An arm yanked you away from Arthur making you yelp out a shriek, which was quickly silenced with a foreign hand and a gun to your temple, “you wanna shut the fuck up miss or my finger might just slip” the gun was pressed harder to your head you stifled a muffled weep as tears swelled in your eyes.

“Get your hands off of her!” Arthur stepped forward and their guns followed him all cocked and ready to shoot at a moments notice.

“Wait wait” another man spoke up and dismounted, “I’ve seen her before” two brisk steps towards you and he grabbed your face and pulled his within an inch, studying your features, “ohoho your daddies got a bounty for you missy” your eyes widened as they darted around the attackers face, “Leave him, we’ll take her instead”

And in the blink of an eye, Arthur was knocked out on the floor cold, you hogtied on the back of a horse, and O’Driscolls talking about how ‘Her daddy wants her alive, but now how alive’ 

Fuck


End file.
